SBS
O 'SBS ('Suru Boshu Shitsumon, "Eu estou aceitando perguntas, na tradução da Panini sessão "'S'empre 'B'om 'S'aber") é uma coluna de perguntas e respostas enviadas pelos fãs de One Piece na qual Eiichiro Oda revela informações sobre a história e os personagens. Essa coluna apareceu pela primeira vez no Volume 4. Foi nas SBS que a idade dos Chapéus de Palha foram revelados pela primeira vez, assim como vários fatos sobre a história que não são óbvios a primeira vista (mas presentes) nos próprios capítulos. Às vezes, as informações sobre os personagens são sugeridas (em alguns casos exigem) pelos fãs, sobre os dados pessoais dos personagens, mostradas aqui, como os aniversários de Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin e Tashigi (entre muitos outros), as datas foram sugeridas pelos fãs, e Oda afirmou que o nascimento datas indicadas eram oficiais. Ou até mesmo dados pessoais, como idade, estatura, entre outros. Existem várias piadas ou costumes típicos que foram formadas do decorrer dos volumes da SBS , incluindo o fato de que um leitor sempre consegue iniciar os SBS antes de o autor. A SBS também foram onde o autor revelou a existência de personagens ocultos como Pandaman e Tomato Gang, que estão escondidos no "fundo" em muitos pontos durante a série. Devido à natureza do SBS e o apelo de One Piece, Oda responde a perguntas de todos os tipos, pergunta "tolas", "sérias" ou "imaturas". A SBS são exibidas em uma única página, entre o final de capítulo e capa do próximo. No caso de um capítulo começa com um Color Spread duplo, não há SBS, já que as duas páginas são tomadas pela capa. Esta página, também pode ser usado para exibir imagens de um conjunto de Usopp Galery Pirates (Galeria dos Piratas Usopp) em vez de um SBS. Antes de volume de 50, os logotipos dos cabeçalhos eram comuns a todos os capítulos do SBS e desenhadas por Oda, mas na sequência do pedido de um fã no final do SBS Volume 49 , os logotipos dos cabeçalhos são desenhados pelos fãs e diferentes a cada capítulo. SBS Perguntas Aniversários, Idades e Outras Curiosidades Piratas do Chapéu de Palha *Idades de Luffy, Zoro e Nami: Vol 4; Capítulo 27. *Luffy não mata vilões; Vol. 4; Capítulo 30. *Origem do nome de Zoro: Vol 4; Capítulo 28 *Tamanho do busto de Nami; Vol. 4; Capítulo 31 *Zoro falando com espadas na boca; Vol. 5; Capítulo 43 *Luffy e Zoro da primeira/segunda ordem de nome; Vol. 6; Capítulo 47 *Nami 3 tamanhos; Vol. 6; Capítulo 49 *A idade de Sanji; Vol. 7; Capítulo 55 *Pénis de Luffy; Vol. 8; Capítulo 64 *Inteligência de Nami; Vol. 8; Capítulo 65 Piratas do Ruivo *Idade de Shanks: Vol 4; Capítulo 27 *Benn Beckman e os nomes de Lucky Roo; Vol. 5; Capítulo 42 *A inteligência da Beckman. Vol. 8; Capítulo 65 Piratas Alvida *Espelho no navio de Alvida; Vol. 6; Capítulo 47 Piratas Buggy *Chapéu de Buggy; Vol. 4; Capítulo 28 *Cabelo de Mohji; Vol. 4; Capítulo 29 *Boca de buggy fechada; Vol. 6; Capítulo 49 *Limites da Fruto do Diabo de buggy;Vol. 7; Capítulo 58 Piratas do Gato Preto *Símbolos da camisa de Kuro; Vol. 4; Capítulo 31 *O queixo de Jango; Vol. 6; Capítulo 45 *Velocidade de Kuro; Vol. 7; Capítulo 57 *Inteligência de Kuro; Vol. 8; Capítulo 65 *Capa de Buchi; Vol. 8; Capítulo 65 Piratas Krieg *Os vidros da hora na bandeira; Vol. 8; Capítulo 64 Baratie *Nomes de Patty e Carne; Vol. 7; Capítulo 57 *Bigode de Zeff; Vol. 7; Capítulo 58 Marinha *Palavra no queixo de Morgan; Vol. 5; Capítulo 43 *Morgan e Kuro; Vol. 6; Capítulo 50 *Hierarquia; Vol. 8; Capítulo 66 Shichibukai *Idade e altura de Gekko Moriah; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *A idade e a altura de Bartholomew Kuma; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *Marshall D. Teach idade e altura; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *Idade e altura de Donquixote Doflamingo; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *Idade e altura de Jinbe; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *Idade e altura do Crocodile; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *Idade e altura de Dracule Mihawk; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 *A idade e altura de Boa Hancock; Vol 58; Capítulo 567 Perfil de Oda *Maior tesouro; Vol. 4; Capítulo 29 *Nomeação de Personagens; Vol. 4; Capítulo 30 *Aparições em animais; Vol. 4; Capítulo 31 *Perfil pessoal; Vol. 4; Capítulo 33 *Decisão do artista do mangá; Vol. 4; Capítulo 33 *Dias de aprendizagem; Vol. 4; Capítulo 33, Vol. 6; Capítulo 50 *Cidade; Vol. 6; Capítulo 47 *Não preciso de assistentes; Vol. 7; CAPÍTULO 55 *Representação da emoção dos personagens; Vol. 7; Capítulo 57 Caracteres Ocultos/de Fundo *Itou Mikio; Vol. 4; Capítulo 32 *Pandaman mencionado; Vol. 6; Capítulo 47 *Minatomo-San; Vol. 7; Capítulo 54 *Sr. Motzel; Vol. 8; Capítulo 66 Informações da Série *Mal-entendido logo; Vol. 5; Capítulo 43 *Falta de tonalidade de sombreamento; Vol. 5; Capítulo 43 *Capítulo n º. na produção; Vol. 6; Capítulo 46 *Preço; Vol. 7; Capítulo 57 Quem é a mãe de Luffy Informações *Quantos Frutos do Diabo tem; Vol. 4; Capítulo 33 *Gero Gero no Mi; Vol. 6; Capítulo 49 *Piratas femininos; Vol. 6; Capítulo 50 *Samu Samu no Mi; Vol. 7; Capítulo 54 *Pose de Luffy; Vol. 3; Vol. 8; Capítulo 65 *Piratas e rum; Vol. 8; Capítulo 70 *Texto da faca de Sanji; Vol. 8; Capítulo 72 SBS Não convencional Em alguns volumes Oda não usou o formato de pergunta/resposta tradicional, mas escolheu um tópico: *Volume 11, foi um especial que vai o Going Merry que retrata o projeto do navio. *Volume 16, onde Oda fez uma correção sobre um erro de digitação. *Volume 26, o Comitê de investigação internacional foi um especial sobre questões de uma peça nos diferentes países em que é publicado. *Volume 46 foi um especial sobre o Thousand Sunny SBS que retrata o projeto do navio. *Volume 59 e volume 60 tinha M.K.K corners (Matomete Kakatte Koi; Venha todos de uma vez) onde Oda tomou decisões rápidas sobre os aniversários dos personagens com base em cartas de fãs, desde que ele gostou do raciocínio por trás da data. *SBS Dubladores **Volume 61 tinha um canto HDK (Hai, domo, Konnichiwa; Sim, Saudações, como você está? **Volume 61 tinha um canto 3D2Y, cheio de esboços diferentes do que Oda estava pensando em fazer os chapéus de palha olhar como depois de 2 anos. **Volume 64 tinha um HDO (Hai, domo, Ohayogozaimas; Sim, Saudações, bom dia) O que o SBS defende? Pelas vozes dos Atores *Atriz da voz de Luffy (S)hort (B)reak (S)ection no volume 52. *Ator da voz de Zoro S)orry, (B)ut I'm too (S)tupid and (S)appari toh (B)ouzu ni shitakedo (S)amuiwa (eu tenho um corte de Buzz, mas é frio) no volume 53. *Atriz de voz de Nami (S)houmonai (B)ouya wa (S)hibukuwayo <3 (eu vou bater em qualquer menino indefeso) e (S)onna (B)ouya wa (S)hibuku wayo <3 (eu vou bater até em um menino) no volume 54. *Ator da voz de Usopp (S)hikkari (B)oke (S)asete (Deixe-me fazer-me realmente estúpido) no volume 55. *Ator da voz de Sanji (G)omen (I)ino ga (O)moiukaban (Desculpe, uma piada adequada não me ocorre) no volume 57. *Atriz da voz de Chopper (S)ugoiyo (B)ikkuri (S)akura no ki (fiquei surpreso com uma árvore de cereja esplêndida) no volume 58. *Atriz da voz de Robin (S)himatta (B)rooku (S)ashichatta (Eu esfaqueei Brook) no volume 60. *Ator da voz de Franky (S)hounenyo, (B)eechikuwo (S)ueh! (menino, chupe os mamilos!) no volume 61. *Ator da voz de Brook (S)ugoi yo!!! (B)oku!!! (S)ugoi yo!!! (Incrível! Eu sou! Incrível!!!) no volume 64. Categoria:SBS